Ravished Hunger
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Adam/Jeff, Christian/Matt? Etc? Jeff's heart belongs to Adam, Christian's after Matt's soul. But, Chris and his clan are after Jeff's body. Vampire fic. AU, OOC does ensue. Hardyz, E&C, Jericho, Mor, Miz, and more.
1. Seeing Red

**I know, I dun need another, lol. Blame my Christian muse, this is his, XD. Vampire Fic. Why? Everyone's doing it :P (shrugs) I wanted Jeff to be Adam's little pet, so I could write lots of sex. Lemme lone. Lol, okay. Let's see here; Jeff is Adam's pet. Adam is rivals w/ Chris. Chris wants Jeff in his clan. Jeff can't much stand Christian. It's mutual. And Christian thinks he owns Matt. Great, less of horror, more of a vampire drama. So, that's Adam/Jeff (raises eyebrow) do I do anything else? Maybe Christian/Matt or Matt/Christian? & a bunch of other possibilities. Fingering, fucking, sucking, fisting, biting, nibbling, hair pulling, bleeding, rape, domination, stalking, kidnapping, and anything else I can think of ;) **

**

* * *

Ravished Hunger;  
Chapter one/ 'Seeing Red'  
Rated; M/ L, mild V (adult content and sexual prelude)**

Jeff knew he should have listened when Adam told him to stay put where he told him to. But, no. The younger vampire just had to wonder off. Then he got lost. Then he got found. Three members of a rival vampire clan were stalking him now. Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Mike Mizanin. Three men that Adam had specifically said 'Stay away from these men. They're dangerous and particularly stupid. If they don't kill and/or rape you first, they'll drive you insane with their dumbness'. Those were Adam's exact words. He had personal experience with the leader. Jericho always had his eyes set on Jeff, and maybe his brother Matt just for shits and giggles. But Adam and Christian had claimed them for their own. Years ago in fact.

"What do we have here, Mike?" Johnny asked as Jericho surveyed the potential plaything.

"Well, I dunno, Johnny, looks like lunch." Mike said smacking his lips in an irritating fashion.

"Both you idiots stay back." Chris snapped. "This one's all mine."

Jeff was backed up against a dumpster in an alley near an abandoned night club Adam liked to haunt. He didn't like these odds of three on one. All he had to do was stay with Christian. 'Stay with Christian, Jeff. Don't wander off.' But Jeff wasn't particularly fond of Adam's brother. Christian thought he owned Matt and Christian was somewhat jealous of Jeff's relationship with Adam.

"I thought Adam told you not to wander off, Jeffrey." Chris snarled, reaching out and taking a piece of Jeff's hair between his fingers. He groaned thoughtfully. "Uhm, red. The color of love. The color of life. The color of blood. I wonder how good you taste. Hm?"

"Lemme alone, Jericho. Adam warned me about you." Jeff replied, steadily enough.

Chris smirked, letting Jeff see his fangs as they glistened in the dark of the night. "Oh, really what did he say now?"

"He said you were dangerous and stupid and would drive me crazy with your ignorance." Jeff snapped.

"Did he also tell you NOT to be rude, you little shit?" Mike snapped, getting up in Jeff's face.

Jericho calmly held his arrogant cohort back.

"Now, now, Mizzie. We don't need to resort to that kind of banter. Jeff here has just been misinformed." Chris turned back to Jeff. Causing the younger man to whimper as he grabbed his hair tightly, twisting it around his fingers. He moved his face closer to the younger male, breathing him in. "Oh, we are dangerous, Jeff. Very dangerous. And we can choose to make your life a living hell. But, if you come with us nicely, and do as I tell you too, then we'll go really easy on you."

Jeff inched away from the arrogant vampire. "And what if I don't?"

"I'm curious as to that myself." A voice said, stopping the vampires in their tracks.

"Um, boss?" Johnny squeaked before he screamed.

Jericho yelped as he was jerked back and flung across the room, landing on the edge of a trash can. Jeff retreated to a corner and crouched down, watching as Christian and Matt handled Mike and John, who were just merely trying to retreat and live to fight another night. Jericho managed to get up and scurry over to his cohorts as they stared down their adversaries.

"There'll come a time, Copeland. Don't you forget that." Chris warned as Mike helped up his partner.

Adam snickered. "Please, Chrissy. Your moron brigade can't even tie their own shoes right. Face it, you're pathetic. The laughing stock of the vampire world. And it would be in your best interest to stay the hell away from what's mine."

Jericho grimaced as he saw Jeff had crept out from the corner and was wedged in between Matt and Adam, sticking close behind the older male as his brother checked him over. Matt shot an icy cold stare back to the three, his dark eyes darting back and forth between them and Jeff. Jericho raised his head and grinned cockily, motioning to his partners as his face returned to a scowl. They left without saying much.

Adam turned to Jeff and took hold of his head, checking him over. "You okay? Those idiots didn't hurt you did they?"

Jeff shook his head no.

"I told you what would happen if you ran off, Adam." Matt muttered bitterly.

Adam snapped his head back toward the darker haired male. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that because you decided to take off irresponsibly, Jeff could have been bitten or worse."

"This is not the time, nor the place, Matthew." Adam growled, wrapping his arm possessively around Jeff's neck and turning to leave.

Jeff gazed back at his brother. Sending him a pleading look to not start right now. "At least wait till we get home." He mouthed.

Matt took a deep breath, seething as he followed the two out. Christian shook his head, giving a wry smile as he followed Matt out. Such a hot-headed little tart. Both of them.. Christian thought about that.. Nah, all of them.

--xx--

Thunder crackled across the sky. Christian was sitting down on the couch. The blonde was curled into a ball. His light blue eyes darting around the room of the old house. The wind was already threatening to turn the house over. It looked hundred of years old, but it was really only fifty and had actually proved to be damn sturdy. But, still the storm that was raging outside was proving to be a huge test. Another loud boom from outside (and sounding like it was right by the window) shot through the sky. Lightning followed it and pelting rain followed that. Christian held tightly to the pillow in his lap. His breathing labored.

Suddenly a streak of lightning touched down and the thunder that followed sounded like a loud gun shot. Christian yelped and hid his face. Adam rolled his eyes. He was just insulting Jericho being the laughing stock of the vampire world. What if they seen this? Another crack hit the skies.

"Adam!" Christian shrieked, moving to Adam's lap.

Jeff rolled his eyes over to the cowardly vampire that was currently occupying his sire, his lover's lap. The younger male folded his arms over his chest and growled under his breath.

"Christian, get off me, you moron." Adam replied shoving him to the floor. "It's just a storm. It can't hurt you."

Christian looked up and him, pouting. "A tornado could."

"It's not coming a tornado." Jeff replied bitterly.

Christian narrowed his eyes at the male with the red dyed hair. Such a prissy little bitch.

Adam sighed. "The rain is letting up anyhow. The storm is only supposed to last an hour. It'll be over soon."

Christian continued his scowl.. the look being interrupted by another bolt of lightning cutting through the house. Christian whimpered and clutched to Adam's leg. "Make it stop! Make it go away, Addy!"

Jeff growled. Only he was allowed to call Adam that pet name. Course Adam and Christian were brothers, but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah, because I am God, I can so make it quit." Adam quipped.

Jeff snickered and snuggled closer to Adam, hugging his arm.

"Are you scared too, doll?" Adam asked, gazing down at the smaller vampire.

The younger Hardy smiled sweetly, looking up into Adam's hazel eyes. He shook his head. "I'm just a little tired. If you catch my drift?"

Adam growled sexfully and smirked down at his younger lover, leaning in to kiss him gently on his lips.

"No, Addy, you can't leave me. Not till the storm is over. Please. You promised Mama you'd protect me and keep me safe. You promised 'Grel." Christian reminded.

Jeff bit his lip. How dare him. How dare that little snake. He always had to throw Adam's mom and sire up in his face. And Adam would always sigh and feel bad for it. Adam looked away from Jeff and down to his brother, who was still latched onto Adam's leg.

"You're 335 years old. And yet you're acting like a two year old. It's just a storm. You'll be alright. Why can't you go bother Matt?"

Jeff glared at Adam. No. He bothered Matt enough. Matt was not Christian's personal chew toy!

"Matt's busy and he doesn't want to be bothered." Christian excused.

"Never stopped you before." Jeff muttered.

Christian started to open his mouth when a loud clap of thunder resonated from the outside. Adam raised an eyebrow as his brother jumped and held back on tightly to his leg.

"Make it stop!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and got up. Storms may of scared him.. when he was alive. But now there were other things to worry about and fear. Like the fact that Chris and the other two stooges wanted him to be one of theirs. Or that the werewolves that Adam was friends with may eventually turn on him and either (A) hand him over to Chris and his band of idiots, or (B) Take Jeff or Matt all for themselves. After all, vampires and werewolves were supposed to be natural, mortal enemies. And for all intents and purposes, they were. But, Adam just had to allow a couple of rouge wolves run with him.

Jeff stared out the window. Watching the dark clouds as they raged outside. The rain streaking down the window and the lightning painting the dark sky in purple and white. Jeff looked down into the window where would have been his reflection. There was nothing. Just emptiness. Jeff sighed sadly.

"Jeff, get out of the fucking window. It's three hours till sunrise." Christian warned.

Jeff closed the curtains back and pinned them back shut. "Ooh.. I might wanna be careful then. I may combust."

The younger Hardy turned on his heel, looking deviously at his sire. A evil smirk painting his soft lips so sweetly. Putting one foot slowly in front of the other he sashayed over to Adam. Lightly dancing his fingers up his bare arm before traveling around the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around the older vampire. Jeff kissed Adam on the side of the face before pecking him on the neck.

"Come to bed, Addy.." He purred. "Come play with me." Jeff growled, licking up the side of Adam's neck. "I'll let you bite me. I'll let you suckle from me. I'll let you fuck me with my own blood." He whispered that last part in Adam's ear, stopping to bite the blonde's ear lobe before running his fingers through Adam's long blond hair.

Adam licked his lips, panting deeply in his own arousal. He didn't give a shit if breathing was necessary or not. Those options were making him needy. Making him hard. Jeff kissed his neck again, trailing down to his collar bone and biting a bit. He didn't draw blood, just started to suck lightly. Christian watched him through heated eyes. Little fucking tart. Was allowed to play with his brother, but he wasn't allowed to play with Jeff's. Jeff let out a pained sounding whimper, whining sweetly and rocking his hips eagerly against the back of the couch.

"Come on, Adam, please.." Jeff coaxed, running his hands down Adam's chest, dragging his nails along his shirt as he moved them back up. "You'd like to bleed me."

Adam smirked, closing his eyes and imagining Jeff's naked body dripping in blood. Covered in the delicious red liquid, fresh for the taking. Christian swallowed. If he didn't know any better, he'd fucking guess that Jeff was a sexual vampire. But, no, he was just a seductress. A whore.

Jeff ran his hands down further this time, dragging Adam's shirt up this time and feeling underneath his shirt to his abs. "You know how good I taste. You want to taste me." Jeff whimpered, his voice holding traces of arousal.

Christian heard dripping outside. The storm had let up. The rain had stopped. He turned back to Adam. The older blonde had arose from his seated position and was allowing himself to be drug in the way of his and Jeff's chamber. Christian growled. Letting them go. He'd go find Matt. He was hungry any fucking how. The short-haired blonde got up and went on a Matty hunt.

--xx--

Matt sat down in the basement, lifting weights. Had to do something. His brother was probably upstairs fucking that overgrown horndog Adam and he just didn't feel like dealing with Christian's sexual advances any tonight. Christian figured that since Jeff fell in love with his brother, then he'd go after Matt. Either that, or it was some twisted obsession he had with him. And either way, it wasn't happening. Christian wanted to turn him, Christian wanted to fuck him. Well, Matt wasn't willing to do either. Matt was just waiting to get his hands on the fucker that killed their father. Then he was going to convince Jeff to leave Adam. Jeff had met Adam a few years back at a nightclub. His naive little brother didn't know Adam was a vampire. Adam kept it well hid for awhile. They started dating, only meeting under darkness.

Sadly, this attracted the unwanted attention of Chris Jericho, the owner of the same nightclub Adam met Jeff in. For some odd as hell reason Chris started to go after Jeff. There was no explanation. Jeff never flirted with him, never even talked to him to egg him on. It had to be just because of Adam. Chris began stalking Jeff, leaving him perverted little love notes and staring at him with 'I wanna fuck you' eyes. Harmless juvenile fucking bullshit. But, then Chris tried to kidnap Jeff. Their plans were thwarted by Christian, and the older male suffered greatly for his cause and ended up badly hurt. Jeff witnessed the assault as he hid from harm.

The three ran off in search of the hidden, shaken, confused Jeff, leaving him with an opportunity to check on Christian. Christian told Jeff to take him to Adam when the younger Hardy suggested they go to a hospital. Jeff, not fond of hospitals anyways and not so sure he could explain what he saw to doctors or authorities, did as he was told. Afraid, shaken, and not understanding, Jeff watched as Adam healed Christian and explained what they were and that they weren't a threat to him or Matt. He told Jeff he didn't have to accept it. He told him he never had to turn, and he'd never force him or hurt him and Jeff didn't have to stay. But Adam told Jeff he loved him and wanted to be with him. Jeff decided to stay with Adam anyways. Matt flipped his shit... eventually got used to it... sorta.

A year later, Matt and Jeff's father Gil was found gutted in his home. There was no explanation, nothing stolen. No clues. The only thing for sure was, it wasn't a vampire attack.

Adam wanted to protect Jeff so Jeff moved in with Adam. And a year ago, Jeff decided he wanted Adam to turn him. He decided behind Matt's back. This put Matt's world in even more of a tail spin. His dad's death, his brother dating one of the undead. Then his brother's 'death'. The older Hardy wasn't happy. Miserable, he turned to the bottle for a short spiel and spent days trying to figure shit out. He concluded that he was still his brother's protector and now more than ever. He vowed to find and kill the person/persons/thing.. whatever responsible for the murder of their father. Matt moved in with Jeff and Adam under Adam's advisory to keep them safe. Matt refuses to turn. Even though Matt has become game for Christian. Matt hasn't let them turn him. Which is fine by Adam because it's nice to have a day shift errand boy. Matt dropped the weights on the ground.

Adam was just a mystery to Matt. All the older Hardy knew was that Adam and Christian's father walked out on them sometime after their mother Judy got pregnant with Christian. Then she met a vampire named David Heath and they raised the boys together. Later, David turned Judy and her sons. Then one day a vampire hunter killed David, or Gangrel as he was better known around as, and Judy in an vicious attack. Only having Adam track down and kill him some two years later to avenge his parent's deaths. Sans Adam's obsession with Jeff and Chris' strange obsession with Jeff, that's all Matt knew about Adam. The sad shit was, Adam was an okay guy, and he made Jeff very happy and he protected him to no end.. But, there was danger around every corner out there. Most of it waiting for the Brood-- as Gangrel had called his little gang.

Matt looked up, seeing a shadow looming over him. His heart dropped. Shit, not a moment's peace.

"Boo." Christian said softly as Matt glared at him.

"Not tonight. I'm tired."

Christian let out an irritated growl and straddled behind Matt on the bench he was sitting. "But, I'm so hungry, Matty." He whimpered scooting up closer behind the older Hardy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Matt clinched his teeth, holding still and staring forward. What the fuck was wrong with vampires? They all acted like they were fucking horny 24/7. Christian rested his head on Matt's shoulder, turning his head some and nuzzling his face against his back. Matt felt the vampire running his hands up his stomach and chest. It was nothing new. He was used to this by now. All Christian ever did was try to coax him and whine.

"You'd feed me, right? That's all I want, just a snack." Christian purred.

Matt sighed. He and Jeff had talked about this. Christian wasn't allowed to use his hypnotics shit on him. That was fucking forbidden, yet he was trying. He could hear it in his voice. It never hurt to let Christian feed. There was this sick sadistic pleasure that he got out of it that Matt hated to admit that he liked. And the idea was becoming so much more hard to resist. Especially when Christian started to kiss Matt's neck, softly at first then stopping to lick across his flesh. Matt closed his eyes. Vampires seemed to have their own powers. Adam could heal to some degree. Christian could hypnotize his victims to feed or get his way. He could seduce them and make them obey his will to some degree. Jeff had basically the same power. Go figure. Jeff was nothing more than a little seductress. A tease. Matt shuddered as he felt Christian's teeth graze his skin.

"Please, Matty.. let me feed.. I'm so hungry and you taste so good.. I promise I won't turn you, I won't hurt you too much.. I won't take it further.. just please.." Christian whimpered sweetly, still kissing and nipping at Matt's neck.

Matt opened his eyes, his breathing now labored with want.. with need.. Just this one more time and then that was it.. Him and Jeff and Adam were having a little talk about this later...

**

* * *

This was my Christian muse's fault. He's bothered me forever about this story. It started with a thunderstorm and me trying to sleep and thinking about redsandman99's 'Blood in the Night' story, lol. Those were lovely little visuals, hehehe.. Next chp promises sex.. and blood play.. Oh, yes, there will be blood.. you're warned.. **

**Don't get onto me if something is not accurate. Vampire lore is never 100 percent accurate. This is not about true vampire lore. I read lotza books and the facts are all mixed up anyhow. So, vampire lurvers, if something is wrong; Sorry. I'm just adding info as I go. Adam's story isn't fully know by the Hardyz (which explains why it's full of holes), or you.. but, I know it :P  
**

**I suck at naming stuff, and everything must start with an 'S' or and 'R' with me, lol. **


	2. Sweet and Sinful

**This should have been up sooner**_**. Christian muse: (tapping foot impatiently) Yes, it should have. Upload upload upload! Terrah: Gah, trying!**_** slashdlite, thank you. Nope, lol. I have an inability to leave Adam out. redsandman99, thank you as always :D I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, no, I didn't, lol. I'm soo glad it's running better now. Dark Fae Angel, Vampire Matt! XD! **_**Christian muse: (drooling) Oh, I so agree.**_** Jedam scene coming up. P.S. Brooding and scheming as usual :P Esha Napoleon, ... **_**Matt muse: Cookies! Christy, I wan' cookies! Jeff muse: (facepalm) Oh, lord. Not again.**_** LegacyChick, thank you, glad you like it, XD. Seraphalexiel, hehe, sorry for giving your InnerChristian ideas. People have to be after Jeff. It's not natural if they aren't.. **_**Jeff muse: (points at 'Pets') Terrah: O.O M'kay, never mind**_** :P NeroAnne, I know, I'm hooked on Jedam and I can't help that ;) Hehe, actually my Matt muse is sorta owned by Jeff and Christian muses.. but, it's okay, b/c Edge muse is owned by both Matt and Jeff muses. It's a vicious cycle. But, I love Seraph's Inner arrangements :P Matt being owned in here? Hm..? That's up for debate. RyanNeroSkylerHardy, thank you, XD. **_**// **_**And I forgot to put a disclaimer on this, lol. I'm sure everyone knows I don't own them and am NOT making cash.**

**

* * *

Ravished Hunger;  
Chapter two/ 'Sweet and Sinful'  
Rated; M/ L, S (biting, blood play, anal, fingering, rimming, fisting, sucking on various body parts)**

Adam was poised over Jeff as the younger male lay on the bed, attacking his mouth was his own. Adam pecked his lips gently before raising up and studying him over. Jeff was already shirtless, wearing nothing but his jeans. Jeff shifted, moving his hips up and toying with the blonde. Adam grinned, his tongue curling up out of the side of his mouth.

"You won't be wearing those jeans out again." Adam purred grabbing Jeff with both hands by the throat, squeezing a bit before rubbing them down his chest and stomach. Adam arched his fingers, dragging nails along Jeff's skin slowly.

Jeff let out a sigh and shifted again. "Why?"

"They're liable to get you raped. I can't have another incident happening like the one tonight." Adam's hands trailed back up Jeff's torso, his fingers gliding along his neck.

Jeff shivered and closed his eyes. "I like these jeans."

"You look hott in those jeans.." Adam groaned, tilting Jeff's head to the side and licking up his neck. "You were naughty, Jeffy.. running away when I told you not to."

Jeff whimpered as Adam nipped at his throat, daring to bite. "Please.. Addy.. st.. teasing me.."

"Shh, you need to be punished.. so so sweetly.." Adam kissed his neck, sucking some on the delicate pale flesh.

Adam's hand rubbed down Jeff's torso, slipping down inside his tight jeans and seeking out his cock. Jeff whined and raised his hips as Adam found him and began fondling him under the jeans. That was pretty hard since they were so fucking tight.

Jeff suddenly decided he hated the damn jeans. "Ad.. Adam.. please.. take them off.."

Adam smiled and pecked Jeff's lips again, raising back up and removing his hand. Jeff watched him carefully as Adam began fingering the belt buckle, taking his sweet time in undoing it and moving the sides out of his way. Jeff wriggled his hips, moaning and whining, trying to make Adam move faster. Adam popped the button. Getting harder as he watched him, but still taking his time. Adam took hold of the zipper between his pointer finger and thumb, moving it down very slowly. Jeff arched up, groaning as the zipper vibrated teasingly against his erection. Jeff reach up and grabbed Adam's arms, clawing at them desperately.

"Eager?" Adam smiled darkly, not bothered by the fact that Jeff's nails were leaving scratches.

"Uhm-hm.. please.. please.. want you.. need you.." Jeff purred as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

Adam smirked and folded the sides of the jeans over. Reaching underneath the smaller male and pulling at the top of the back of the jeans, jerking them down past Jeff's thongs.

"You won't wear those out anymore either." Adam rolled his eyes.

Jeff grinned sinisterly sweet. "So uptight, Addy." He pouted, puckering his lips as he traced his fingertips over Adam's tattoos.

Adam shook his head and jerked the pants on off and threw them to the floor. He turned back to Jeff and moved his legs up, grabbing the top of the thongs and pulling for them to come off. They stuck between Jeff's cheeks a bit before pulling on out. Adam slid them on off and splayed Jeff's legs, letting his eyes scan him over. Jeff was whimpering sweetly, reaching out for Adam, his cock twitching and desperately hard, precum smearing a bit on his stomach. Adam shifted down on the bed, setting himself between Jeff's legs and licking up his left inner thigh, pressing his lips to his skin and sucking gently. Teasingly close to his crotch.

"Please.. please.. touch me, baby.. Addy, please.." Jeff gasped suddenly as Adam sunk his fangs into his right inner thigh, instantly drawing blood. Adam smeared it with his fingers, wiping it up with his hand before reaching up and taking hold of Jeff's throbbing cock, using his warm blood as a lubricant as he rubbed him.

Adam's face went back down to the wound he caused as he began lapping up the sweet blood. Jeff tasted sinfully delicious from the inside out and he couldn't get enough.

Jeff arched his hips up, thrusting into his lover's pumping hand as Adam fisted his cock. "Uhm.. good.. more.. fuck.. so good.. Harder.. please.. harder.." Jeff's eyes rolled backwards as Adam began lightly sucking on the wound before lapping up blood into his mouth.

Adam raised his face, holding the blood in his mouth as he leaned over Jeff's cock, drizzling some blood down on his crotch before he engulfed his younger lover's cock. Jeff's hands went to Adam's hair, tangling and twisting in the blonde locks as Adam began fucking him with his mouth, letting blood and saliva drip down from his lips. Adam pulled his lips of Jeff's cock and licked all the blood off up the side before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Ohm.. Addy.. more, you fucking teasing.. Uhm.." Jeff whimpered as Adam took him back in, sucking gently on the hard shaft just to torture him more. "Ooh, right there... fuck, yeah.. shit.. Addy Addy.. that's good.. fuck.."

Adam raised up and rolled off the bed. "Such a filthy little mouth we have, Jeffro." He said as he wiped the blood off his lips with his thumb before taking the time to undo his own jeans.

Jeff sat up on the side of the bed, jerking Adam close to him and undoing his pants a little quicker than Adam was doing himself. Jeff pushed them down past his cock and wasted zero time in taking the head in his mouth, sucking him hungrily. Greedily.

"Huhm, such a sweet little mouth we have.. Filthy.. but oh, so sweet.. Oh, fuck.." Adam traced his hands up Jeff's arms and shoulders, moving them up to thread through his red/blond locks.

Jeff swallowed hard, moaning around the hard dick as he sucked his cheeks in tightly. Jeff grabbed to the sides of Adam's jeans, clawing at the material and dragging them on down a bit. Adam jerked his hair back, pulling Jeff's mouth off his cock and taking hold of himself. Aiming at Jeff's pretty lips as Jeff stuck his tongue out, licking at the tip.

"That's it, open your mouth. So beautiful. Such a pretty little mouth." Adam taunted, pushing his cock past Jeff's lips, loving that little gag he got in return as he hit the back of Jeff's throat.

Jeff dug his nails in Adam's skin, purring as he began thrusting into his mouth. Adam pulled out all the way, tapping his cock head on Jeff's lips before plunging back inside.

"Oh, shit.. Jeff.. Oohm, swallow.." Adam grunted as he felt Jeff obey, swallowing around his width. Adam pulled back out some to where just his head was in the younger man's mouth. "Suck.. come on.. Ah, sh.. ah, that's nice.."

Adam released himself and grabbed Jeff's hair with both hands, helping move it up and down as he impaled his head on his aching cock. Jeff whimpered, coughing around the cock that was stabbing his throat.

"Your mouth feels so good, so fucking good.. Uhm.. you like having your mouth stuffed by my cock?"

Jeff nodded. Adam lifted his head up and pushed him back on the bed before flipping him over. Jeff raised up on his knees, lifting his ass in the air, wriggling a bit to taunt his lover as he fixed the pillow under his head. Adam smacked him on the rump and got down behind him. Jeff whimpered as he felt Adam drag his fingers through the blood on his inner thigh, bringing it up to smear in between his cheeks. Adam rubbed it lightly over Jeff's pucker, pushing his middle finger inside up to the knuckle hearing Jeff whine as he grabbed to the pillow underneath him tighter.

Adam kissed up the younger vampire's thigh, making his way up to the top part of his crack. Jeff cried out as Adam dug his fangs into his flesh, opening up another wound and making the blood run freely down in between his cheeks. Adam pulled his finger back out then sliding it back in, fucking it in and out of him some before sliding it all the way in side and crooking it some at an angle. Adam moved his lips over Jeff's backside, stopping to kiss and suck the flesh there as he pulled his finger out, adding the pointer before pushing them back inside. Jeff whimpered sweetly, purring in heat as he felt Adam's soft tongue lapping up the blood as his digits fingered him.

"Ooh, harder.. please.. Oh.. Addy.. please.. Uhm.. so damn good.."

Adam smirked, still licking and kissing every piece of skin he could get too. Jeff tasted so fucking sweet, he could feast on him all night... (well, not in the literal sense because that would garner killing him.. but, more in the passion sense) Adam wiggled his fingers apart, stretching Jeff's asshole a bit and splaying the digits as he fucked them in and out of him. Those whines and moans he was receiving was almost too much to bear. It drove him crazy and made him all the more hungry.

"Mhmm.. fuck!" Jeff shouted as Adam hit his prostate. "Right there, baby.. shit that's good.. so good.."

Adam reach between him, grabbing his cock with his blood coated hand and stroking him gently as he removed his fingers. Watching the blood run down over Jeff's asshole as it contracted. Tightening and loosening so invitingly. Adam brought his face closer, sending his tongue out and lightly circling the blood drenched pucker. Jeff whined and began wiggling, trying his damnedest to get more.

"You like that, Jeffy.. that feel good?" Adam taunted, licking his lips and squeezing the tip of Jeff's cock.

Jeff grunted. "Uhm-hmm.. I want more.. feed from me, Addy.. Please.."

Adam let out a low growl. His mouth was watering at the mere sight of his lover. Having Jeff bent over on his knees, his legs spread out, covered in the delicious red liquid.. just waiting to be devoured. Adam went back in for another taste. Licking across Jeff's entrance in one long swipe, taking blood with him and watching a little more run down over top of the pink pucker in it's place. Adam pressed his lips to Jeff's opening, kissing softly a bit before sucking. This caused the younger Hardy to moan and writhe harder, wriggling his hips into Adam's hand. Adam didn't let up as he sucked, stopping to pull back and lick across the opening a couple of times. Using the tip of his tongue to flick fastly across before probing deep.

"Adam.. Uhmm.." Jeff closed his eyes. Every moan from Adam was only making him crazier. He grasped tightly to the pillow, digging black painted fingernails into the soft material and nearly shredding it.

Adam purred, lapping at Jeff's pucker as well as the blood, swallowing down small amounts and little bits of his lover. Jeff bucked. He couldn't take no more.

"Fuck me.. fuck me.. please.."

Adam licked up Jeff's entrance again, flattening out his tongue and moving it all the way up. Adam kissed the pucker, sucking a bit before pulling back.

"S'that what you want?" He growled. "You want my cock?"

Jeff nodded, whimpering whorishly. "I want you to make me scream.. hurt me.. please, Addy.."

Adam kissed Jeff's cheek and got up on his knees behind Jeff, running his hand up from his cheeks to his back, spreading the blood in their wake. Adam groaned, sniffing the delicious liquid and closing his eyes. Jeff bucked back into him, wiggling his hind end on Adam's groin in urgency.

Adam growled hungrily, running his fingers through Jeff's blood and letting it cover his hand before taking hold of his cock and rubbing it, using the warm wet and sticky fluid as a lubricant. Jeff whined impatiently as he felt Adam's cock brush against his hole.

"Want you, Adam.. uhm.. need you.. so bad.." Jeff's groans turned into a gasp as Adam pushed past his entrance.

Jeff arched up, feeling Adam's left hand rubbing up his back to his shoulders and back down again as his right hand helped guide his cock inside the younger vampire's warm and willing body.

"Ohh.. shit.. uhm.. please.. Ooh, please.. please.." Jeff whimpered sweetly.

Adam let out a hummed growl, groaning at how wonderful Jeff felt. So tight and hott surrounding his hard cock as he became buried deep inside of his lover. Adam let go of himself, pulling back some and watching his cock spring up out of Jeff's asshole. Adam reach back down and took back hold of his erection, shoving back in hard.

"Oh, fuck, Adam.." Jeff cried out, closing his eyes and gripping the pillow tightly. "Mhm.. so good.. more please.. more.."

Adam licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Jeff's back arched up beautifully, his pale, nude body covered in blood and his cock stuffing Jeff's tight little asshole covered also in the blood. Adam released his hold on his cock and used both hands to splay Jeff's cheeks apart, pulling out some before starting to thrust and picking up a hard pace. Adam moaned softly, his blood coated dick looked so fucking good sliding in and out of the younger male.

"Fuck me.. fuck me harder.. oh, shit.. uhm.. Adam.." Jeff reach between his legs and located his cock as it still dripped with blood and leaked precum. He almost flinched at his own touch he was so hard and aching.

Adam grabbed both of his younger lover's wrists and held them above his head as he pounded him. Jeff whined desperately.

"Nuh uh uh, Jeffrey.. Not yet.. you were a very bad boy for running away.. Chris could've taken you from me.. But you're all mine, Jeff.. and no one else can have you.." Adam grunted, slamming into Jeff harder.

"Addy.. I'm sorry.. please.. Let me have a hand.. I'll mind next time.. I.. uhm.. I promise.. Oh, fuck.."

Adam pulled out and jerked Jeff down by his hips, flipping him over easily to his back. Jeff shifted his legs apart voluntarily, arching his hips up to Adam. Adam ignored the silent plea and slipped back inside, taking Jeff's arms and holding them above his head as he picked back up. Jeff whimpered, crying out as Adam's fangs punctured his neck, drawing blood before suckling sweetly. Adam raised up and ran his tongue over the wound.

"Ooh.. you taste so good.. so sweet.. so pure.. Uhm.. My Jeffy.." Adam groaned possessively. "All mine.. Say it.. say you're mine."

"All yours.. forever yours.." Jeff murmured, his emerald eyes rolling back as Adam hit his prostate.

"Whose?" Adam growled lustfully, plunging deeper.

"Yours.. I'm yours, Adam.. please.." Jeff bit his bottom lip, looking up at his lover sweetly.

Adam kissed near Jeff's collar bone. "Beg for it.. Let me hear you beg, Jeffrey.. You're so hott when you beg.."

"Please.. Addy.. uhm.. please.. rub my cock and lemme cum.. please.. mhm.. Ohm.. fuck.." Jeff cried out as Adam went back to his neck.

--xx--

"Fuck.. Oh, shit.." Matt winced as Christian nipped at his neck. He hadn't bit him yet. He was just playing. Toying with him.

Christian raised up and ripped Matt's shirt open. "That's it.. so fucking beautiful.." He growled lustfully as his eyes scanned the darker haired male's features. That adorable face, those full pouty lips, those dark soulful eyes with those long lashes.. and that long dark hair that was just meant to be yanked and pulled. Matt wet his lips a bit, redirecting his eyes as Christian studied him.

Matt was laying on his back on Christian's bed and Christian was on his knees between Matt's legs. They were both clothed, save for Matt's torn shirt. Christian leaned back down, nibbling a bit on Matt's collar bone to warm him up. Matt groaned impatiently, fisting the covers beside him. Christian kissed a spot on his neck, lingering and sucking the flesh gently before brushing his lips across to another spot.

Matt ignored the chills Christian's lips caused and gritted his teeth, bracing for it. Christian licked across his neck and throat, then smiled.

"Here." He growled, tilting his head down and digging his fangs deep into Matt's neck and opening him up.

Matt cried out, closing his chocolate eyes and letting his world crash and explode. His heart was racing wildly in his chest and he felt like he was on fire. Burning from the inside out. He fucking loved it. The feeling was incredible. Really it was. But Matt hated that he loved it.. most of the time. Christian raised back up and drug his tongue across the wound.

"You okay, Matty?" He asked sweetly.

"Um-hm.. just don't take.. too much." Matt's voice was stained. The raven haired male opened his eyes, glaring a warning at Christian.

"Wouldn't dream of it, doll." Christian panted, leaning down and covering the wound with his mouth, licking, sucking and drinking from the older Hardy brother hungrily.

Matt grabbed to Christian's shirt, digging nails in the material as well as the skin underneath it. Christian groaned, shifting his legs apart and grinding his hips into Matt's.

"Fuck.. stop.. oh, god.. shit.. Ohh.." Matt screamed as Christian bit him harder, tearing him open a little more and letting the blood flow more freely. It hurt. That was no lie. But, it also felt sickly sadistically good.

Christian raised up and grinned, licking Matt's blood from his lips. He could feel Matt's erection through their jeans. This little act made both of them so damn hott.. but Matt was too stubborn to give in and let him take it further.

"You taste so fucking good.. Uhm.. delicious.." Christian purred, going back for more, savoring how wonderful the younger man tasted. So sweet and sinful. So dark and rich.

Matt winced, biting his bottom lip as Christian's hips rocked into his. "Oh, fu.. uhm.. shit shit shit.." Matt yelled, his world on fire. He was so hard. His cock aching painfully as it rubbed against Christian's through their jeans.

Christian stopped and brushed his lips through the blood on Matt's skin. "Lemme fuck you.. oh, please.. uhm.. We both want it.."

"No, Christian.." Matt said defiantly. "Feed and get done so I can go.."

Christian let out a disappointed whine and went back to nibbling on Matt's neck as he thrust his hips against his. Matt shut his eyes tightly. He was trying to hold on and remain strong, but it wasn't working. And within seconds he had been reduced to a whimpering, writhing mess. His body tingling all over in sheer bliss. His world was spinning as he felt it building within him. So close.. so..

Matt let out a strangled gasp. "Hmhm.. ah.. uhm.. fuck.. oh, Christy.. ahm.." He trailed off, his body shaking violently as he came, never even being touched. Not even being naked. No sexual content sans the dry humping and the biting.

Christian was sipping now, sucking very gently. "Mhm.. Matty.. so sweet.. so rich.. Uhm.." Christian purred, feeling himself climax as well. They had never had sex, yet they always came for each other.

Christian licked across the wound again, raising up and looking at Matt. The brunette's head was turned shamefully toward the wall as he panted heatedly. Christian forced his face back to him, pressing his lips to his and kissing the younger male harshly. Matt began to struggle, fighting to get his head free as he tasted his own damn blood. It was hard to do because after they were done the wound Christian made had started to hurt really fucking bad. Not like it didn't hurt some during.. but, the pain always seemed dulled under whatever strange pleasure Matt felt from it.

Matt pushed the blonde away, but Christian pinned his arms down to the bed, poising over top of him like a starving animal out for the kill. Matt licked his lips and grimaced sickly.

"How the fuck do you stand that shit?" Matt whimpered, trying to spit out his own blood.

Christian pouted his lips sweetly. "You taste good to me."

"Well, not to me." Matt still smacked his lips, willing the metallic taste to go away.

"Mortal." Christian snickered mockingly.

"Horny vampire." Matt shot back.

"Hey, you get off on it too." The blonde defended. "I know you cum everytime I feed."

Matt groaned in agitation, locking his deep brown eyes on Christian's light blue ones. "Let me up, Christian." He knew he had to get to Adam to be healed. No matter how badly he dreaded facing Jeff.

Christian shook his head. "No. I don't get it, Matt. You like it.. but, you won't let me go further."

"Let me up." Matt growled through clinched teeth. "If I fucking die of blood loss, you won't be feeding on me ever again."

Christian huffed and raised up, giving Matt enough chance to clamp his hand tightly over the wound on his neck and shove Christian off before bolting from the room. The vampire watched him, letting him go. Stubborn little tart. He'd be his one day. Matt wouldn't deny him forever.

--xx--

Jeff raised up, flipping his blood red hair over. His hands gripping hard to Adam's shoulders. He was on top, straddled over the blonde as he impaled himself on Adam's cock. Adam's hands trailed up his thighs and hips.

"So fucking hott.. uhm.. you just love riding my cock.." Adam groaned.

"Oh, yeah.. feels.. so fucking good.." Jeff grunted as he leaned down and kissed Adam, sliding his tongue in his mouth and licking at the other vampire's.

Jeff raised back up, sitting back down hard on Adam's cock before arching his hips some, fucking himself harder.

"That's it.. fuck yourself with that dick.. ah, shit, Jeff.." Adam growled as his hand snaked between them, taking hold of Jeff's cock to stroke him roughly.

Jeff whimpered, holding still as Adam started to thrust his hips upwards. "Addy.. oh.. fuck.. shit.. right there.. so close.. so.. uhm.." Jeff screamed, losing it all over Adam's stomach and hand.

Adam squeeze him a bit, milking the last drop as Jeff collapsed forward on Adam's chest, still quivering and whimpering under his orgasm. Adam removed his hand and brought it up to his lips, using his tongue to lick off the tantalizing blend of Jeff's blood and cum before wrapping his arms around Jeff and holding him tightly as he fucked him hard.

"Oh, fuck.. Jeff.. so tight.. ohm.. so mine.. Ah, Jeff.." Adam groaned, filling Jeff full as he came inside him, tilting his head to kiss Jeff's neck.

Jeff raised his head. "I taste good, Addy?" He giggled.

"Uhm.. you're fucking delicious." Adam smirked.

Jeff giggled more and kissed Adam on the lips before letting Adam help him off him.

Adam placed his hands over Jeff's neck first, loving how Jeff murmured cute little incoherent words under the warm soothing heat as he healed him. Next Adam took care of the one on Jeff's inner thigh before turning him over to get the one on near his lower back. Adam rolled over to his back, pulling Jeff over top of him and holding him close. Wanting nothing more than to just lay there with his younger mate till they fell asleep. Jeff kissed him softly, whimpering sweetly in post sex bliss while Adam ran his hands up and down Jeff's back, lightly ghosting fingers over his flesh.

A loud pounding on the door spoiled this feel good moment. Adam groaned in agitation.

"Oh, what?" He sighed.

The pounding persisted a little more hurried and frantic.

Adam growled and moved Jeff off him to get out of bed, wrapping the blood stained sheet around him and going to the door and opening it. Matt stood there in a ripped shirt, covered in blood and holding his neck as more blood gushed through his fingers and covered his hand. Matt was shaking all over, his breathing sharp and heavy.

Adam rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

I have figured out a Christian muse can be most agitating when it comes to getting their way. **_**Christian muse: (huffs)**_** 'Specially when they think they own a story. **_**Christian muse: (eyes narrow) Ahem.. I do own this story. Terrah: Okay, whatever you say. **_**If you've ever saw 'Charmed', let's say Adam's healing powers work a little like Leo's. But, he can't orb or shapeshift, and he's far from an 'angel', lol. **

**I just realized I had E&C snacking each on a Hardy! Yummy :P  
**


End file.
